Mixed Feelings
by KKartter
Summary: Its amazing what can happen to a couple boys sharing a room. Confusing emotions torn between anger and infatuation, who knows what could happen? But I bet it'll be one hell of an adventure getting there! Matt/Mello POV; Yaoi; Co-authored with Otaku Kid1996; Multichap
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I bring you a new story that has been colabed with the amazing Otaku Kid1996 ! We are soooo excited for this story and can't wait for you to read it and hope you enjoy it!**

**She has done the first chapter and all of Matt's POV and I am Mello. I hope you enjoy!**

**-Carter**

* * *

**Matt's POV**

Well, today was a regular day at Wammy's just like any other. I woke up, got ready for school, took a few easy tests, played my game boy throughout the remainder of said classes I was testing in, ate, and... Well, that's it as far as how my day went during classes.

After classes, I played my game boy some more until Mello came in with, yet another, rant. I wasn't really paying too much attention to it, though. It was something about Near beating him by two points. What's the big deal with test scores, anyway? Mello beats my scores by at least three points and I don't make a big deal about it. Then again, I didn't really try with tests. I could probably beat at least Mello's score if I really wanted to. I'm pretty sure he knows that, but he doesn't complain, then.

But still! It's two freaking points. Why does it matter so much? I just don't get it... I guess it couldn't hurt to ask... again.

"Hey, Mello?" I asked, interrupting his rant.

"What?" He said, glaring at me for interrupting him.

"Why does it matter how much better Near is if it's only two points? Last week, it was three. I thought you'd have been at least a little happy about the fact that it's up by even one point."

"Of course I'm not fucking happy, Matt! It's still not good enough if I can't even beat that damn ghost!"

I sighed as Mello then continued to drone on and on about Near and his 'perfect grades'. I guess it could be worse... Last time I asked, he threw my DS across the room. I'd be a lot more pissed off about it if I wasn't able to hack into the computers here to order a new DS and put the charge on some poor unlucky bastard's card.

"Matty, are you even _listening_?!" Mello shouted.

"Hm?" I hummed. "Uhm... Yeah... sure..."

"Matt! Look up from that damn game for at _least_ five minutes!"

I looked up at Mello who was clenching his fists and glaring down at me.

"Happy?" I said.

Mello rolled his eyes and paced back and forth, running his fingers through his hair as he started to talk again.

"Matt, what the hell should I do?"

"About what?" I asked.

"About Near! And those 'perfect' freaking scores of his! I have to beat him, Matty! I have to be the best! I..." his voice trailed off for a moment.

"But why?"

"B-because I just do, Matt! Ugh, what should I do?"

"You're asking me? How the hell should I know?"

"Yes, yes I am!" He continued to go on and on and on. I knew that I wouldn't be returning to my game any time soon unless this ended now. Mello's rants could go on forever if you let him. Frankly, I don't know how he does it.

I sighed, saving and quitting my game and putting it in my front vest pocket before standing up. I walked over to Mello who was still pacing back and forth. When he was walking back my way, I grabbed him by the shoulders. He stiffened up, staring at me with a 'What the hell are you thinking?!' kind of look. I leaned in and placed a rough kiss on his lips, shutting him up completely.

When I saw his eyes flutter closed and felt his lips kissing back, I stayed there like that for a few more seconds before pulling away and walking off.

"W-what the hell, Matt?!" he called out as I walked over to the door to our room. He continued as I placed my hand on the door knob. "What was that for?!"

I looked back at him over my shoulder, saying, "You're just too noisy is all," flashing him a cocky grin. I turned back around and left, hearing something smash against the other side of the door as I closed it. I hope he didn't throw something of mine, this time...

I decided to continue my game in the library with the volume turned off. I headed downstairs, walking by a bunch of rooms- some empty, some with the doors left open and kids just sitting there doing nothing, then other doors were closed and noisy people could be heard talking or even playing from the other side of the doors to said rooms.

When I finally made my way to the library, I headed to the back of it where I saw Near there, solving yet another puzzle. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary, of course. I usually saw Near here all alone when I came to play my game, or he was in the common room.

I looked down at him as I took my usual spot next to him, watching him twirl a lock of hair and put puzzle pieces together with ease. Without looking up from his puzzle, he said "Hello, Matt," in a flat tone.

"Hey," I replied.

I pulled my game out of my pocket and continued my game from where I left off, making sure that the sound wasn't on. I realized that Mello would probably kill me if he knew I left his rants about Near just to see him in the library. I decided not to worry too much about it. I wasn't that biased so it's not like I really cared. I wasn't gonna pick a side if I didn't have to.

I considered starting a conversation with Near, but those conversations never really last that long. After a while, I decided it'd be okay to go back to my room. I mean, at least two hours went by at this point. Mello had to have cooled off by now.

I got up, telling Near I'd see him later as I walked off, getting a "goodbye, Matt," in response. I left the library, heading back to the bedroom. The clock in the library had said 5:03 p.m. Dinner would start in about an hour.

Once I was in the room I saw a broken lamp on the floor next to the door. I looked up, closing the door behind me, seeing Mello sitting on his bed, reading a novel.

"Geez, Mello," I said. "That's the third lamp in a row that we're gonna have to replace this month."

"Huh?" He said, not looking up from his book. "Uhm... Yeah... sure..." Oh, ha-ha, Mello, very funny. All because I said the same thing maybe two hours ago.

"Oh, come on," I said, "I know you heard me."

Silence.

"You're not still mad at me for ignoring you, are ya?"

No response.

"Or... is it because I kissed you?" I said, grinning.

I saw a faint blush light up his cheeks. He covered his face with his book.

"What ya reading?" I asked.

"None of your business," Mello muttered, still loud enough for me to hear him.

I sighed, still grinning, as I sat down and continued to watch him. After about five minutes he seemed to have lost it for a moment.

"Will you stop staring?!" he yelled, irritably. I just laughed. He looked like he wanted to yell something at me, but instead, he just continued to read.

After at least two more minutes, I said, "If I help you sneak some chocolate from the kitchens later, will you forgive me Mells?"

He put his book down and eyed me suspiciously. "Will you really?" he asked. I nodded, knowing that I had him now. "Fine, then," he said. "But only because there's chocolate involved."

My grin got wider as I said, "Good enough for me... Oh, and Mello?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You know, I did laugh... but I never said I didn't enjoy that kiss." For a moment, I was able to pull a complete straight face. But when I saw his face turn red, I couldn't help laughing about it.

"Go to hell." Mello said, venomously, sending me a creepy death glare. I laughed again and this time he actually joined in. Okay, so maybe I enjoyed it a little... I wouldn't actually admit it to him without covering it up as a joke, though.

So, yeah. That's one dull day at Wammy's. Although, things aren't always this boring.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! :) So this is my chapter and its basically just the same chapter, only in Mello's POV. Anyways, please enjoy! **

**-Carter**

* * *

**Mello's POV**

Today was going by as a pretty regular, boring day. I went to classes and had a few tests and whatnot. I studied _really_ hard this time so I was sure I aced them! The only other good thing about today was that it was results day.

I walked through the halls after the last class of the day and made it to the outside of Roger's office, where the ranks were always posted. There were a few kids standing around, but the real rush hadn't come yet.

I elbowed my way to the front, confident that today was the day I would finally beat my rival. Of course I was wrong. Near was in first place as always. Followed by me then Matt. I lost by two points this time. _Two_ points! Unbelievable! I turned and stormed from the list, knocking a couple of kids to the ground. I heard one yell "watch it!" and I turned my head slightly to snarl at him. He shut up real quick.

I stormed up to mine and Matt's room, absolutely fuming. I stalked in, slamming the door behind me. "I don't believe this! That little albino runt beat me again! By _two_ points! Why is he even still in first place? I work way harder than him! I deserve to be first more than he does!" I began. I was far from done ranting about the sheep though.

I continued ranting on to my redheaded roommate. I barely noted that he was once again playing some stupid game but I was sure he was listening. He knew better than to ignore me. At least I hoped he did.

"Hey, Mello?" He interrupted me.

"What?" I snapped back with a glare.

"Why does it matter how much better Near is if it's only two points? Last week, it was three. I thought you'd have been at least a little happy about the fact that it's up by even one point."

"Of course I'm not fucking happy, Matt! It's still not good enough if I can't even beat that damn ghost!" I couldn't really expect Matt to understand much. He never cared about the rankings like I did. "That little twat pisses me off so much!" My rant then somehow veered more onto the topic of my hatred for Near.

I ranted on for awhile then sighed. "Seriously, Matt. How am I ever going to prove I'm better than that insufferable.. _thing_ if I can't even beat his test scores?!" He didn't even look up from his game. "Matt?"

Nothing. Was that bastard ignoring me?

"Matty, are you even _listening_?!" I yelled at him, clenching my fists. I can't believe he had the nerve to ignore me when I was in the middle of a crisis!

"Hm? Uhm... Yeah... sure..." Was his reply.

"Matt! Look up from that damn game for at _least_ five minutes!" I yelled as I glared at him.

He complied. "Happy?" I rolled my eyes and turned to continue my pacing. I unclenched my fists and ran a hand through my hair.

"Matt, what the hell should I do?" I asked, turning my paced back toward him.

"About what?"

"About Near! And those 'perfect' freaking scores of his! I have to beat him, Matty! I have to be the best! I..." I trailed off. It was hard to explain my reasons to someone who didn't understand my drive.

"But why?" He spoke when I didn't continue.

I groaned in frustration, continuing my pace away from him. "B-because I just do, Matt! Ugh, what should I do?"

"You're asking me? How the hell should I know?" Great. He's useless.

"Yes, yes I am!" I yelled back. "Frankly, I don't know anyone else _to_ ask! And you should know how to help when I need it, Matty!" I groaned again before continuing on in my fit of rage.

The next thing I knew, he was standing in front of me with his hands on my shoulders. I furrowed my brows, curious to what he was doing. Then he kissed me. It was harsh and hurt my lips a bit but my eyelids fluttered closed on their own accord, my hands going to his sides and I kissed him back a little.

After a few moments, he pulled away. Almost as suddenly as he had started. "W-what the hell, Matt?!" He began walking towards the door. "What was that for?!" I tried again but the door opened.

Before he was completely out, he turned back to me. "You're just too noisy is all." He flashed me that stupid grin of his and closed the door. Bastard! I instinctively grabbed the first thing my hand could reach and chucked it hard against the door. A lamp, apparently, shattered against the hard surface. Why is it always a lamp?

I sighed. What the fuck was that about?! "Why did he kiss me…?" I grumbled to myself and subconsciously brought my fingertips to my lips when I felt them tingle. My face began getting warmer and I quickly shook my head.

"No! I'm not letting that ass get in my head!" I yelled and then quickly bit my lip, hoping no one heard my outburst. It was just a stupid kiss! And he's just my stupid roommate that likes to mess with me! I groaned. "If that's true, why am I blushing?" I mumbled to myself.

With a sigh, I walked over and grabbed a novel from my bookshelf, sat down on my bed, cross legged, and began to read.

A few hours later, I think? I wasn't really paying attention since I was reading. Anyway, Matt came back into the room with some comment about the lamp. I ignored him for the most part, choosing instead to mimic a response I heard earlier today from a certain redhead prone to ignoring me.

"Huh? Uhm... Yeah... sure..." I said as I continued reading. I was hoping he would at least let me finish this chapter before he started bugging me again.

"Oh, come on," He said, "I know you heard me." I ignored him.

"You're not still mad at me for ignoring you, are ya?" No, you asshat! I'm mad at you for not being a good friend and helping me and then distracting me so you wouldn't have to listen to me and could play your stupid game!

I still said nothing.

"Or... is it because I kissed you?" Dammit. I felt my cheeks heat up a little again. I raised my book up a bit to help hide my face from him behind it.

"What ya reading?"

"None of your business." I muttered and kept reading. He stopped talking after that and sat down on his bed. I could still feel his eyes on me though. I ignored him still but after a few minutes, the burning from his eyes drilling into me was too much to take.

"Will you stop staring?!" I yelled, looking up from my book. I opened my mouth to yell at him more but decided I was done fighting for the day. Its not like he actually listened to me when I got angry anyway. I put my head back in my book and continued reading.

After a few minutes, he spoke again. "If I help you sneak some chocolate from the kitchens later, will you forgive me Mells?"

I put the book down and looked him over suspiciously. "Will you really?" He nodded. The little voice in my head said, 'He's bribing you. Ignore him, don't give in.' But… chocolate… "Fine, then. But only because there's chocolate involved." I replied and looked up to see him grinning widely.

"Good enough for me..." He said. "Oh, and Mello?"

"Yeah?" I replied, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You know, I did laugh... but I never said I didn't enjoy that kiss." He said and his grin faded. Was he being serious? I felt myself blush brightly and he started laughing again.

"Go to hell." I bit out, glaring daggers at him. He started laughing even more and I just shook my head. There was something about my goofy, pain in the ass roommate that I couldn't help but love. Despite myself, a smile crept onto my face and soon enough, I was laughing right along with him.

That kiss was going to make things interesting between us, but one thing I couldn't forget was that _he_ kissed _me_.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Matt's POV**

So, I'll admit, falling asleep that night was difficult. After having to pick up the broken lamp- on my own, I might add- and after getting Mello his precious chocolate from the kitchens, Mello told me to get my ass in bed because he didn't want me keeping him up with "that damn game of mine." It seemed like he was still pissed off at me.

After he turned the lights out and crawled into his own bed, I rolled over in mine, covering myself in the warmth of my own blankets and trying to get some sleep. After at least an hour- well at least I think it had to be about that long- I sat up, feeling just a little bit frustrated. I looked over at Mello whose back was to me. Well, at least one of us was getting some sleep. I grabbed my game boy off my nightstand and turned it on. Thank God for backlights.

I played my game for a while, making sure that the volume was off so that I wouldn't wake Mello up. I played for a while until I heard Mello mumbling something. I figured he was talking in his sleep so I just shrugged it off. After another minute or so, I heard him mumbling again. I just continued to play. Then I looked over at Mello to see him sitting up and sending me a death glare. He seemed to be sending me a lot of those lately...

"Something wrong, Mells?" I asked.

"Turn off that fucking game of yours already," he said. "You're keeping me up with that damn light."

"Fine..." I muttered, deciding it'd be best not to argue with my best friend when he's tired. Normally I would anyways, but I doubt he even noticed.

I turned my game off and put it back on my nightstand. I heard Mello huff and lie back down. I did the same, still unable to sleep. Why couldn't I just fall asleep already? Playing games usually helped... Then I realized something.

Mello wasn't sleeping that well, either. I mean, it's not like the backlight has ever woken him up before. And I know I must have waited at least an hour before playing my game. Mello should have been asleep by now, but he wasn't. What's keeping him up? Is it the same thing that's bugging me, maybe?

I looked over at Mello's side of the room, but I couldn't really see anything when the curtains were covering the windows. I wonder what he was thinking about right now... I turned over so that I was now facing the wall. I closed my eyes and relaxed, trying to fall asleep.

Out of nowhere, I started to think of earlier today when I walked in and Mello was pissed off at me. I smiled to myself, trying my best to hold back giggles as I remembered the priceless look on his face when I told him I could have possibly enjoyed kissing him. That made the broken lamp worth it.

I mean, it's not like I liked Mello in that way, right? Right. I just love messing with him. Ugh, yeah right, then why did I even kiss him in the first place? There could have been other ways to shut him up. I gently brushed my fingertips across my lips, remembering Mello's reaction when I did it. I'll admit, I wasn't expecting him to kiss me back. His lips were even softer than I expected, whereas mine are all chapped...

I wonder if he liked it? I mean, he did kiss back... but why would he even like it in the first place? I thought Mello was straight... Although he doesn't always seem like it, I'll admit. But, I don't know, the guy's always wearing a rosary... I just figured he was religious... Could religious people like people of the same gender? I guess it is possible...

Why was I even thinking about this? It's not like I wanted Mello to like me or anything, right? Right. We were just friends. I had to stop thinking about it! Although... I have to say, I did actually enjoy that kiss... No, Matt, no! Mello is just a friend! "Go to sleep, already, Matt," I found myself whispering. "Don't think about some stupid kiss..."

I remembered that Mello was possibly still awake and I hoped that he didn't hear me. "Just a stupid kiss..." I repeated.

Like it mattered, I bet Mello wasn't even thinking about it.

I eventually fell asleep when I finally got my brain to shut the hell up. Tomorrow was a Saturday, so I'd be able to sleep in if I needed to. At least, that's what I thought.

"Matt, wake up, you lazy ass."

I groaned as I covered my face in my blankets and tried to fall back asleep.

"Matt, get up. It's already time for breakfast."

"No..." I grumbled. "Just... go on without me, kay? I'm not... hungry..." I yawned.

"That's what you always say. Now get up."

"No."

"Now, Matt."

"Just wake me up later, Mells. Please?" I begged. "I'm tired."

Mello just sighed as I heard him start to walk away. I heard the door open and slam shut, making me flinch a little. Why was he so damn angry? Was it something I said? I mean, I've skipped breakfast before, no need to make a big deal out of it now.

I eventually fell back asleep, not really dreaming of anything. By the time Mello was shaking me awake, it felt like I only had 5 minutes of sleep. I felt even more tired than before I went back to sleep.

"Come on, Matt, at least try to get up. It's 8:30. I gave you an hour and a half to sleep in a little."

He acts like that was more than enough time. I guess to him, it is. I groaned as I sat up and saw Mello sitting on the side of my bed. I was now glaring at him as he did the same. Then I saw a blush spread across his face that went almost unnoticed. I finally realized my face was only inches away from his. I felt my own face start to turn red as I looked down at my lap.

Why was I acting so weird? I shouldn't like Mello this way! I kissed him yesterday like it was nothing- in fact I bet I could do it again if I wanted to! Hell, I will just to prove that it still doesn't mean anything.

I decided to just go ahead and do it. I looked back up at Mello before slowly leaning in towards him. His eyes widened a little and his face was even more red than before. When I was only centimeters away, I stopped as I saw his eyes close. He... expected it?! I couldn't back out now! What do I do? What do I do? _What do I do now?!_ I leaned in closer before having the biggest epic fail in my life.

I somehow managed to fall forward. That's right, don't ask me how! It just sorta happened. So instead, Mello was on his back, in the floor, with me right on top of him. Even more, I still got that kiss. I couldn't help but feel a little triumphant, but it didn't last for long because my teeth were hurting from the accidental kiss.

I rubbed my bottom lip and my forehead as I got up off the floor. I helped Mello up as he was rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell, Matt?" he said.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Damn right you're sorry," he grumbled.

"Calm down, Mells. I said I was sorry."

"Maybe if you weren't leaning in so damn close to me, neither of us would have fallen in the first place," he said rolling his eyes.

"Why the hell are you so mad at me?" I said, raising my voice.

"It's nothing, Matt!" he started shouting. "Even if it was something, I'd expect you of all people to know!"

"I... I can't just... read your mind, you know." My voice got quiet again.

"I never said you had to," he bit back.

"I don't..." my voice trailed off. "... never mind..." I sighed, deciding that arguing back was the last thing I wanted to do right now. I grabbed my game boy and went over to the door. Before I even had my hand on the doorknob, Mello spoke up.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"The library," I answered.

"You're not even going to argue back?"

"Nope."

I walked out the door, hoping that he'd stop me from leaving as I leaned against the door. I slid down it as I muttered, "Why is he so difficult?"

I heard Mello shouting something on the other side of the door before I felt something hit the door. Whatever it was, it didn't break so it must have been a pillow or something.

After at least thirty minutes, I got up and decided I should just apologize to him. I put my hand on the doorknob, just thinking that maybe I shouldn't. I opened the door. When I walked in, Mello was reading something by Poe.

"Uhm... hey..." I said, nervously, fidgeting with the game in my hands, not actually playing with it.

He only ignored me.

"Mells, please look up at me," I said, barely closing the door behind me. He still ignored me. I sighed. "Please?" I begged.

I almost got a real reaction. Mello was about to put his book down when he shook his head and just went back to whatever he was reading. I think I know how he feels now when I'm playing my game and he wants me to listen for five minutes.

"Y'know, Mello, you're cute when you're pissed." I said, grinning.

He smirked and looked up at me, finally. "I know," he said. "Wish I could say the same about you."

He took it as a joke. Which was good, of course, because I don't want him to tell me to go to hell or to take what I said seriously. I can't take rejection right now. I can't help but wonder what would happen if he took things like this seriously instead of like a joke.

I sat down on my bed and just enjoyed a game of Zelda, not really sure what to do or say at the moment. I don't think Mello can stay mad at me forever, though.

I was right, of course, because by lunch we were talking and joking around like idiots as if nothing happened in the first place. I just wish I knew why he was so mad in the first place. Now that I think about it, he was probably still mad about yesterday.

Well, at least today wasn't completely dull, right?

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey lovelies! :D Here is Mello's chapter for the last chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Mello's POV**

I shouldn't have expected to have an easy night that night. My mind was swirling around with all sorts of thoughts, preventing me from sleeping. It started with the rank results and I just couldn't get the thoughts out of my head to how I could do better than Near.

My thoughts soon took another turn though that guaranteed sleep an impossible thing. My thoughts veered back to Matt. I was still incredibly angry at him. Both for ignoring me and being an insensitive asshole.

I kept thinking back to our kiss. I didn't want to because each time I did, it made me feel weird and become curious again. Ugh! It's frustrating and just makes me want to be more angry with Matt!

The room was soon brighter. I squeezed my eyes tightly in irritation. "Turn the light off." I grumbled sleepily. After nothing happened, I quietly rolled over to see what the light was. Matt was playing his stupid game, and after I specifically told him not to! How was he so addicting to those things anyway?

I sat up and glared at him. Of course, he didn't even notice. "Matt. Go to sleep." I mumbled sleepily. He was either ignoring me or didn't hear me. For his sake, it had better be the latter.

He finally looked over though. "Something wrong, Mells?" He asked, coolly. I internally sighed.

"Turn off that fucking game of yours already. You're keeping me up with that damn light." I replied snarkily.

"Fine..." He said unhappily and shut the game off. I felt a little bad now. Maybe I should've just asked him why he couldn't sleep. Although I think I have a hunch and its probably best that we don't talk when we're both really tired and lacking sleep.

I rolled over with an audible exhale and attempted to will myself to sleep. I started feeling a little more sleepy but soon I heard Matt talking, almost mumbling to himself. I thought he might have been talking in his sleep but soon I heard him say something about our kiss. I sighed a little. We both really needed sleep. He had to stop thinking about it.

"Go to sleep, already, Matt." I grumbled at him. "Don't think about some stupid kiss..." Stupid kiss. Yeah, the stupid kiss that has both our minds running in circles. Dammit Matt.. You really screwed us up this time.

I heard Matt mumble something else about the kiss and I was about to tell him to shut it again but it looked like that was the last thing he had to say. With a sigh, I forced my mind to go blank and finally drifted off.

I woke up, early as always. It was just after 6:30. I decided to get up and take a shower before breakfast. When I got out and got dressed and ready, it was already 7.

"Matt, wake up, you lazy ass." I knew he would probably want to sleep in but he needed to eat something. I hated when he skipped meals. He groaned and buried himself back in the covers. "Matt, get up. It's already time for breakfast."

"No... Just... go on without me, kay? I'm not... hungry..." He yawned. Dammit, I hated when he said that, I knew it was a lie.

"That's what you always say. Now get up."

"No." Ugh! Why is he being so stubborn? He can't be that tired! He got as little sleep as I did and I'm fine.

"Now, Matt." I commanded.

"Just wake me up later, Mells. Please? I'm tired." I sighed. This kid is gonna drive me freaking insane! I walked away from his bed and out the door, slamming it shut in my wake.

I made my way down to the dining hall and got a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and some bacon and a chocolate milk. I also grabbed a wrapped muffin for Matt in case he was hungry when I got back. I ate by myself and only really picked at my plate.

What should I do about him? I can't help but being angry with him over every little thing but yet, I feel like its a forced anger. With a sigh, I stood up and took my plate back with only a little less than half its contents left. I ate more than I thought I would, at least.

I went back to our room and set the muffin on Matt's desk before going over to shake him awake. I sat down on the side of his bed as I spoke. "Come on, Matt, at least try to get up. It's 8:30. I gave you an hour and a half to sleep in a little."

He groaned and I rolled my eyes before setting them back on him in a glare. He sat up, glaring at me as well but what I really noticed, was our close proximity. Damn. I knew I was blushing but I was trying hard to suppress it.

He put his head down but I saw him blushing a little as well. That means our thoughts are in the same place. I thought about getting up but then he looked back up at me quickly and began leaning in.

My eyes widened and my face heat up like crazy. I could feel my heart pound against my chest and my stomach was in knots. I should _not_ be having a reaction like this. But I am. Which means no matter how much I try to deny it, I _want_ to kiss him again… Dammit.

I let my eyes close and waited for the kiss to come. After a moment, I finally felt his lips on mine and it was electrical but soon there was more pressure. Way more and I was falling over. I landed on my back with a thump and Matt landed on top of me. Our mouths collided together painfully and he hit my forehead, forcing my head to bang back against the floor.

He finally got off me, and then helped me up, both of us rubbing our sore spots. "What the hell, Matt?" I snapped.

"Sorry." He muttered.

I glared at him. "Damn right you're sorry." I grumbled.

"Calm down, Mells. I said I was sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe if you weren't leaning in so damn close to me, neither of us would have fallen in the first place."

"Why the hell are you so mad at me?" He said, voice getting louder.

I honestly couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Matt was my best friend! He should be able to tell when I was upset! He probably just didn't even care.

"It's nothing, Matt!" I shouted. "Even if it was something, I'd expect you of all people to know!"

His voice was suddenly small again. "I... I can't just... read your mind, you know."

"I never said you had to." I bit out.

"I don't..." He trailed off. "... never mind..." He then grabbed his game and started for the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked, was he really giving up?

"The library." He replied.

"You're not even going to argue back?"

"Nope." And he closed the door.

I felt all sorts of emotions come tumbling back. "Why do you always run away?!" I shouted at the closed door, walking up to it. I refused to go after him and instead hit the side of my fist against it in a weak pound.

I turned around and went back and flopped on my bed. What the hell was happening to us? After a few minutes of just laying there, I finally sat up and grabbed my favourite poetry book to read. Eventually, the door opened and Matt came back in.

"Uhm... hey..." He said a little nervously. I just ignored him. "Mells, please look up at me." He came in a little more. "Please?" His voice sounded almost.. sad. I faltered for half a second, almost putting my book down but I only shook my head.

"Y'know, Mello, you're cute when you're pissed." He said and I couldn't help the smirk as I looked up at him.

"I know. Wish I could say the same about you." I replied. He smiled and sat down on his bed to play a game. Maybe things would be okay between us after all.

I finally remembered the muffin I had brought for him and pointed it out, and before long, we were talking again and joking around like nothing was ever wrong. It was nice to be back to relaxing together but I had one little problem left.

Without any anger towards him, I was left with other emotions. I _refuse_ to be attracted to Matt! I mean, I couldn't really be! It was just those stupid kisses that were messing with my head!

But still…. the thought persisted.

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyo! :D So this is Mello's POV again because Otaku Kid1996 and I are switching up the leading chapter. For the first four chapters (or two, depends how you look at it) she lead the chapter, now I am. :) I think that makes sense haha Anyways! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Mello's POV**

After we had eaten lunch, Matt and I went back to our room. It was nice that things were relaxed between us again but we were both starting to get irritable from lack of sleep. We had already bickered at lunch about something stupid and I was honestly a little concerned about another fight.

Once we were back in our room, I decided to catch up on some homework and Matt sat on his bed playing a game. I yawned. He yawned. I yawned again. Damn we were tired. "Hey, Matt? Why don't we take a nap?"

He let out a small laugh. "A nap? What are we, Mells, six?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, we're both tired and irritable. I can barely even focus on my homework anymore." I said as I stood up from my desk and went over to my bed. "Well whatever, I'm taking a nap." I slipped off my pants, leaving only my boxers and my shirt and climbed under the covers and settled in to get some much needed sleep.

I heard Matt grumble something and then heard some shuffling. I glanced over my shoulder since I was facing away from him and I saw Matt also in his boxers and taking his shirt off. I felt my face heat up a bit and quickly turned back over and closed my eyes. I must have been more tired than I thought because I fell asleep almost immediately.

When I awoke, it was 5:30pm. Matt was already up, sitting on the floor in front of our tv. He was playing a console game for once instead of his handhelds. And he still wasn't even dressed. I stood up from my bed with a stretch and a groan.

"Morning sunshine." He said, not turning away from his game. I was amazed he even knew I was awake and wasn't completely immersed in his game.

I smiled a little. "Hey." I said, going over and laying down on my stomach at the end of his bed since his was closer to the tv. "Did you sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied. I reached out and ran my hand through his hair. It was wet.

"Did you take a shower?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said again.

"Oh. How long did you sleep?" He paused his game and looked at the clock on the wall for the time.

"About three and a half hours. I woke up an hour ago." He turned and smiled at me. "How did you sleep?"

"Amazingly. I was so tired." I laughed. "We probably won't sleep much tonight though."

He shrugged, turning back to his game. "Yeah, you're probably right." He laughed a bit.

I got up and went back over to my bed. I pulled on my pants and then grabbed a book and sat down on my bed, deciding to read for a bit before supper.

Before long, I realized it was already 6:20, supper being served at 6. I put the book down and looked over to Matt, he was still playing his game. "Matt, its time for supper." No response. I sent a glare in his direction.

I grabbed my pillow and flung it across the room, hitting him in the back of the head. "Hey! What?" He paused his game and spun around, glaring at me.

I had a very self-satisfied smirk on my face. "Supper time. Get dressed."

He groaned. "Let me just finish this level." He turned back to the tv.

"No. Now, Matt. You can play after." He ignored me. "Get up now, or I'll shut the game off." He heard _that_. He quickly paused it and got up, stretching.

"Alright, alright. I'll get ready. No need to make death threats."

"It's a _game_, Matt. I didn't threaten death." I countered.

"You may as well have!"

I rolled my eyes. "Just get dressed."

Supper was good. We ate together and now that we were both well rested, we joked around and got along.

Afterwards, we went back to our room to continue homework and video games. I did also convince Matt to do some of his own homework for a bit. We finished after a few hours and Matt went back to his game and I picked up a book.

At some point I noticed it was already past 11pm. 'Lights out' was at 10 but neither of us were tired, obviously. I smirked to myself, getting an idea. I got up and looked in my drawer where I keep money whenever I could get some. I still had £20. I shoved the notes in my pocket and grabbed my lockpick.

"Matt." I whispered harshly. "Shut your game off, we're going out." He paused his game and turned around to face me.

"What?" He whispered back. "Where are we going?"

"Just come on. We gotta go quick." He quickly saved his game, shut it off and got up. "Okay, we gotta be really quiet. Its not too late yet so there's probably still some teachers wandering around." He nodded and I grinned.

I carefully pulled the door open and peeked out to make sure no one was around. We were clear. I crept out and motioned for Matt to follow. He did and carefully shut the door behind him. We made our way down the hall, being as quiet as possible, then down the stairs, avoiding squeaky parts.

The door had a high lock on it, but fortunately, we were very skilled at this. Without a word, Matt bent down and hoisted me onto his shoulders. I used the wall to steady us as he stood, giving me the height I needed to reach the lock.

I carefully and quickly picked it and soon it clicked. I took it off and tapped Matt gently on the top of his head twice. He lowered us and I climbed off his shoulders. I hid the lock in the plant next to the door, as long as no one was specifically looking at the lock on the door, they wouldn't even notice it missing. And we could just grab it and put it back on when we got back.

My partner in crime carefully opened the door, just wide enough and slipped through. I followed suit and carefully shut the door behind me. I turned, grinning at him and he returned the smile. Then, I grabbed his hand and booked it across the yard, dragging him along with me.

Soon, we were out of the sight of the house but I kept running towards town, dragging Matt along. He jerked out of my grip and stopped abruptly, doubling over, panting and heaving, trying to catch his breath. My breathing was a little jagged as well but he was flushed and sweaty and looked about ready to cough up a lung.

"Matty, are you okay?" I asked, concerned, bending over to try to look at him. He glared at me, heaving badly. "Wow, you're really out of shape, huh? You know, if you played less video games and actually went outside once in awhile, you'd be able to keep up." I smirked at him and he glared again.

"Shut…. up….." He panted out and I laughed. He finally stood up straight but was still breathing heavily.

"Gonna live?" I nudged him in the shoulder with a smirk.

"Yeah.. Let's go." He breathed. We began walking through the deserted streets of Winchester. It was dark but it was still pretty warm out. Most stores were closed by now but I knew one twenty-four hour convenience a couple blocks away.

We walked down and came to it soon enough. "I only have a twenty on me but pick out some snacks for the night and some drinks." I told Matt and he nodded. Once inside, he ventured off down the chip aisle and I went to get myself some chocolate.

I went up to the counter and soon Matt joined me, placing a bag of chips and a couple bottles of coke on the counter. I paid and we left with a thank you.

There was a park not too far from the store so we made our way there. Checking my watch, I realized it was already past midnight. Matt and I walked through the park and sat on a bench, opening the chips and pop.

"I love nights like this, when it's not too hot but not too cold." I mused, taking a handful of chips.

"Yeah, and the park is so peaceful when no one else is here." Matt added and I smiled.

We sat there for awhile just eating and talking and joking around. It was really relaxing.

Soon the chips were all gone and Matt and I were licking our fingers. "My fingers are all sticky now! I hate it!" Matt complained and I rolled my eyes.

"What did you expect from eating chips, moron?" He groaned, trying frantically to get the chippy feeling off his fingers. I had to admit, it was bugging me too.

"C'mon, lets go wash off in the park fountain." I pointed in the direction of the fountain.

"Okay!" Matt said, standing up. We walked over and began rinsing our hands in the water when Matt splashed me.

"Bastard!" I yelled and splashed him back. He chuckled and splashed me again.

"Stop, stop! We can't get wet or we'll trail water back into the house and they'll know something's up." I said and he smirked.

"As long as our _clothes_ don't get wet." I narrowed my eyes at him and the he stripped his shirt.

I rolled my eyes and splashed him again.

"Hey! No fair! You still have your clothes on." He whined and I grinned.

"Fine, fine." I took my shirt off and then we both stripped our pants, leaving only our boxers.

He splashed me again and I splashed him again. We went back and forth for awhile before I realized he had stopped splashing me. I stopped splashing and looked up and I couldn't see him. Suddenly, his body slammed into mine, sending us both into the fountain.

I let out a shriek and instinctively wrapped my arms around Matt. We both went under and I pulled away from him. When we emerged, I glared at him.

"Was that really necessary?" I snapped, standing up in the shallow, knee high water. The fountain was splashing water down around us.

He grinned at me, standing as well. "Yeah!" He laughed and I couldn't help myself from laughing either.

Standing there together in that fountain, both dripping wet with only the faint fountain lights illuminating us, it was nice, but kinda… romantic. I let out a sigh and took a step closer to Matt. He was the one doing most of the experimenting lately so I guess it was my turn.

He had stopped laughing by now and was staring back at me as I took another small step towards him. I felt my face heating up but I hoped he couldn't see it with the dim light. I placed my hand on the side of his head and I think he was leaning in as well, but it was probably just my imagination.

I let my eyes close and finally closed the space between us, pressing my lips gently to his. He was kissing back, adding a little more pressure. I felt his hands go to my back, one against my shoulder blade, the other around my waist, holding me close to him, pressing out bare torsos together.

God! It felt so good kissing him like that. My stomach was flipping and twisting in knots ...or butterflies… I felt his tongue slid against my lip and that's when I pulled away, flushed and panting a little.

I smiled at him, partly because the last thing I wanted was things to be awkward between us, but also, because I felt genuinely happy. He just blinked back at me, mouth slightly open. I gave him one last quick peck.

"We should probably get out and try to dry off a bit before putting our clothes back on." I suggested.

"Uh.. yeah." He replied, seeming a little dumbfounded. I climbed out of the fountain and squeezed my hair out. I saw Matt shake his hair out and I laughed a little. He glanced over at me with a questioning look and a small smirk.

I turned away, biting my lip and walked a little way from the fountain and laid down in the grass to stare up at the sky. Matt came and joined me a few moments later. There was a comfortable silence between us for a bit while we gazed up at the stars.

Matt eventually broke the silence with a joke, causing me to snort and then we both laughed.

I think it was safe to say tonight was a good night.

* * *

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Matt's POV**

Well, lunch was interesting. I really need to just keep my mouth shut.

All we really had for lunch was sandwiches and chips. Mello, of course, had chocolate milk while I had regular.

"So..." I said. I'm sorry about... this morning." I felt my cheeks heat up as I said it.

"Huh?" Mello said, almost dropping his sandwich. "For what, not waking up when I told you to?"

Don't play dumb, Mello. You know exactly what I meant.

"No..." I muttered. "The... other.. thing..."

"Matty, it's no big deal. We just fell. Quit worrying about it."

"Just... fell?" I repeated. Was that all it was to Mello? I knew he had to have felt something when that happened. I mean, I don't like Mello in that way- of course not- but the least I could do was apologize. He didn't have to act like nothing happened. Why do I even care?!

"Yeah, we _just_ fell. Now no more, Matt. I'm not going to to talk about this anymore."

"...right..."

Now I was bugged. He didn't have to like it- or me for that matter. But I wish he wouldn't act like it never happened. Mello said something but I just ignored him. He got pissed off and it just turned into us arguing, yet again. After a while, I realized that I was being stupid and that we really shouldn't be arguing like this. I hated fighting with Mello. I asked if we could just forget the whole thing and he agreed.

Things were okay between us again and we were just randomly talking about anything to keep our minds off of what happened. When we headed back to our room, I sat on my bed, playing my game boy while Mello did some homework. When I was close to finishing a level, Mello spoke up.

"Hey, Matt?" He asked. "Why don't we take a nap?"

I laughed. "A nap?" I said. "What are we, Mells, six?"

"No, we're both tired and irritable. I can barely even focus on my homework anymore." He got up from his desk and walked over to his bed. "Well, whatever," he continued, "I'm taking a nap." He took his pants off, leaving them on the floor as he climbed onto his bed and under his covers.

I felt my face go red when I saw him without his pants. No, Matt, no! Don't start thinking like that, now! "Damn it..." I grumbled. Maybe I did need some sleep. Saving and turning my game off, I put it down on my nightstand. I got up and stripped down to my boxers before getting into bed. I covered myself with my blankets and fell asleep after a while.

I woke up, feeling much better than before. I looked up at the clock to see that it was 4:28. Mello was still asleep, facing the wall. I got up and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower before coming out with a towel around my waist.

I looked inside my dresser drawers, trying to find some clothes. I was still really warm after taking that shower, so I settled for just a pair of boxers. Once they were on, I used my towel to dry out my hair a little and hung it back up in the bathroom. I sat down in front of the TV and turned on the PlayStation 2. I went with Sly Cooper. That game was just a little addicting.

I finished mission after mission, enjoying every moment of it. Playing was definitely what I needed to get my mind off of recent events. And that nap gave me a chance to rest. I felt a lot better, now. I wonder when Mello would wake up? It's been almost an hour, now.

I looked over at him, pausing my game as I did so. He looked really peaceful... I realized I was staring as I saw him start to stir awake. I turned back around and continued playing my game. I heard Mello shifting around and letting out a groan as I tried to concentrate on my game.

"Morning, sunshine," I said, grinning even though he couldn't see it.

"Hey," I heard Mello reply. I heard footsteps coming towards me before seeing Mello lying down on the edge of my bed out the corner of my eye. "Did you sleep?"

"Yeah," I said, going down a zip line. Yes! I'm almost at the end of the level!

I felt a hand running through my hair. Well... that was random. "Did you take a shower?" Mello asked.

"Yeah," I repeated.

"Oh. How long did you sleep?"

I hit "start" pausing my game again and looking up at the clock.

"About three and a half hours," I said. "I woke up an hour ago." I looked over at Mello and smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Amazingly. I was so tired." He laughed. "We probably won't sleep much tonight, though."

I shrugged and went back to my game. "Yeah, you're probably right." I chuckled.

I heard Mello get up and- well I'm assuming- put his pants on. After playing for a while longer, I felt a pillow hit me in the back of my head.

"Hey! What?" I asked, turning around to glare at Mello. He smirked. Bastard...

"Supper time," he said. "Get dressed."

I groaned. He didn't have to chuck a pillow at me... I turned back around, saying "Just let me finish this level." I was almost done with it, anyways. Just needed to-

"No. Now, Matt. You can play after." I ignored him, trying to reach my current goal. "Get up now, or I'll shut the game off."

I paused my game, setting the controller down and getting up to stretch. No way was Mello gonna turn my game off before I got to the next checkpoint. I'd die if I had to do everything all over again.

"Alright, alright. I'll get ready. No need to make death threats."

"It's a _game_, Matt. I didn't threaten death."

"You may as well have!" I exaggerated. Mello just rolled his eyes at me.

"Just get dressed."

Dinner was better than lunch, that much I can tell you. We made stupid jokes, laughing at each other the whole time. I was having a good time now that things were no longer weird between us.

When we were back in our room, I went back to my game while Mello did homework. I usually waited until the very last minute to do my homework but Mello got me to do it- after I finally finished that level, of course. When we were done, Mello was reading and I was playing. I wonder if that book he was always reading was any good...

After a while, I heard Mello whisper something, catching my attention.

"Matt. Shut your game off, we're going out." I paused my game and faced him.

"What? Where are we going?"

"Just come on, we gotta go quick," Mello answered. I saved my game before quitting and turning the TV off.

"Okay. We gotta be really quiet," he instructed. "It's not too late yet so there's probably still some teachers wandering around."

I nodded, grinning. I have to say, I was a little excited. It's been a few weeks since we last snuck out. Mello carefully walked out the room with me following close behind, closing the door behind us.

Sneaking out of Wammy's was easy enough. All there was keeping us in was one lock that would normally be too high up for us to reach. You'd think they'd have better security here where they're trying to raise successors for L. With Mello up on my shoulders and his lock pick, we got out in record time.

Once we were outside, Mello grabbed my hand just started running, pulling me along with him. As I ran to keep up, my lungs started burning oxygen as I tried -and failed- to keep my breath steady. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was panting. I looked back to see that we were far away from that orphanage now.

I pulled my hand away from Mello's as I stopped running to catch my breath. I was breathing heavily and felt sweat forming in beads across my forehead. It's a wonder I didn't start hacking.

"Matty, are you okay?" Mello asked, sounding concerned as he looked at me, crouched down to my level. He was barely panting! Damn him! I glared at him, still heaving. "Wow," he said, "you're really out of shape, huh? You know, if you played less video games and actually went outside once in awhile, you'd be able to keep up." Bastard. He smirked as I continued to glare at him. I wasn't that out of shape, was I? Yes, yes I was...

"Shut... up..." I said, breathless. Mello just started laughing. Oh come on, it wasn't THAT funny. I stood up straight, still panting. My chest didn't hurt as bad now, at least.

"Gonna live?" Mello asked, nudging me, still wearing that little smirk of his.

"Yeah.. Let's go."

We were walking around for awhile and I started to wonder where the hell we could go at this time, seeing as how not very many places were even open at this time. Mello seemed to know where he was going so I just followed his lead. We ended up at a convenience store that's always open.

Mello told me to pick out some chips and drinks for the night. I went down an aisle of chips, deciding on what . I grabbed a bag at random and then went to the drinks where I grabbed two bottles of soda. I made my way over to the front counter, meeting Mello who, of course, was waiting with some chocolate. Mello paid and we left, saying thank you to the woman at the counter.

Mello led me to a park and over to a bench. I sat down next to him as we opened up the chips and soda. I took a big drink of soda before hearing Mello say "I love nights like this, when it's not too hot but not too cold."

"Yeah," I agreed, "and the park is so peaceful when no one else is here."

We ate some more chips, chugging down- at least I was- our soda as we just sat there in a comfortable silence. We talked after a while, laughing at each other's awful jokes. It was... nice. After a while, we ran out of chips and I was licking off what was left from my fingers, Mello doing the same.

Although maybe I shouldn't have done that, because now my fingers felt weird and were starting to stick together. I scrunched up my nose, saying, "My fingers are all sticky now! I hate it!"

"What did you expect from eating chips, moron?" Mello said, mocking me. I groaned, trying to wipe my fingers off, but to no avail. Then Mello suggested using the park fountain. I happily agreed, getting up and walking with Mello over to the fountain. When we were rinsing off our hands, I decided to get back at my dear friend for making me run and almost cough up a lung.

I splashed some water on Mello. "Bastard!" Mello said, splashing me back. I laughed and did it again.

"Stop, stop!" Mello shouted. "We can't get wet or we'll trail water back into the house and they'll know something's up."

I smirked, saying, "As long as our CLOTHES don't get wet." Mello glared at me before I took my shirt off. Mello just rolled his eyes at me before splashing me.

"Hey! No fair!" I said. "You still have your clothes on."

"Fine, fine," Mello said, grinning. He took his shirt off before we both stripped down to our boxers, leaving the rest if our clothes lying in the grass.

I started splashing him and, before we knew it, it turned into one big splash fight. I felt just a little childish, but hey, I was having fun. I stopped splashing and Mello didn't seem to notice right away. I got an idea in my head... I walked around Mello so that I was standing by his side. Then I noticed he wasn't splashing as he looked up, probably expecting me to still be standing there. Well, it was now or never.

I ran right into Mello, knocking the two of us down and into the fountain. When we hit the water, I heard Mello practically shriek and grab onto me, pulling us both under that water. I held my breath, waiting for him to let go. Mello finally did so I stood up to see him already up and sending me a death glare.

Was that really necessary?" he said. I just grinned.

"Yeah!" I said. Hell, that was fun. Even Mello can't deny that. I started laughing and he joined in. I was starting to feel a little cold, but it was nice... Just standing in the fountain, having a good time with Mello...

I heard Mello sigh and I stopped laughing and watched as he stepped a little closer. For a moment, I could have sworn I saw him blush, but I couldn't tell. But... he probably wasn't. I mean why would he be blushing in the first place?

Then again... we were standing there in nothing but boxers, in a fountain, both of us dripping wet...not only that, we were still a little awkward ever since I kissed Mello that first time.

He took another step towards me before placing his hand gently on one side of my head. I slowly started to lean into his touch before stopping myself as I realized that I shouldn't be having this sort of reaction.

Mello's eyes closed as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I was a little surprised, but I reacted without even thinking. My eyes closed as I kissed back, instinctively wrapping my arms around Mello, pulling him even closer to me.

Does this mean that Mello really did feel something towards me? I felt a weird bubbling feeling in my stomach. This felt... good... it felt... I hate to admit it, but it just felt... right. I slid my tongue out and across his bottom lip but before I was allowed in, he just pulled away. I was blushing, that much I knew.

Mello just... smiled at me. Wait! Does he like me? Or was this just payback? What the hell? I blinked at him in confusion as I just let my jaw drop. He gave me one more little kiss. He said something about drying off.

"Uh.. yeah," I said, feeling so utterly confused. We both got out of the fountain and I shook my hair out in hopes of drying it a little. Mello laughed. Was he laughing about what just happened? I smirked at him. Oh. He was probably laughing at how I decided to dry my hair.

Mello walked away and was now lying down in the grass and looking up at the night sky. I stared at him for a moment, wondering what the hell was going on in his mind when he decided to kiss me. I ended up joining him as we both just quietly looked up at the starry sky above us. It was amazing. I always spent so much time on my games that I never actually took the time to see even the stars every once in awhile.

After a few more minutes of silence, I made a really stupid joke, making Mello snort as we started laughing. Tonight was pretty fun. But I bet anything I wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight. If I knew things would be this confusing, I probably would have never kissed Mello.

What did I get us into?

* * *

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mello's POV**

Truth be told, I'm really not too sure what to do about Matt and I right now. I mean, I admit, the night we snuck out was amazing, and our kiss was exhilarating but that's just it. When I think of Matt, I think of my best friend. I think about how we fight and how he plays video games all day. I think about how he calms me down, or tries to, when I get upset.

I think about us sneaking out, or messing with Near. I think about wrestling with him. I think about forcing him away from his games to study. I think about laughing with him.

But I don't think of us being _together_. I don't think of kissing him or hugging him or doing anything else with him.

But when I think about actually kissing Matt, my body reacts in ways I really don't think it should. My skin gets hot, my heart pounds in my chest, my stomach flutters. And that's only thoughts, don't get me started on the real thing.

I just don't understand how I'm suppose to feel about my redheaded roommate. I think its understandable to be confused but I just don't like it.

I wonder what _he_ thinks about the whole thing. Maybe its still just a big joke to him. Maybe he actually likes me. I really don't know. I don't really like not knowing but I think I should be able to figure things out in time.

I've got other things on my mind for right now though. Its tests week and I just _have_ to beat Near this time! I know I can do it, I just gotta study extra hard!

Right after classes on monday, I went straight to the Library. I pulled book after book from the shelves and set them down on a table. After I collected about eight different books, I sat down and got to work. I read for the most part but we were also given some worksheets to help us practice and learn the material.

I hoped Matt wasn't wondering where I was, I didn't exactly tell him but I'm sure he could piece it together. I studied straight for what felt like only a couple hours; reading through the books, putting them back and grabbing another. I finished three of the worksheets as well.

Thursday and friday were all day tests and I was going to be ready.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder but I ignored it.

"Mello!" Was called right into my ear. I spun around to see Matt standing there.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" I snapped at him.

He let out a sigh and shuffled his feet a bit. "Mells, its already after 10. You've been studying for like eight hours straight! Did you even eat?"

I bit my lip. "Uhh…"

"Didn't think so." He cut in, sounding a little disappointed. "C'mon, I'll help you clean up and then we'll sneak into the kitchens for some grub. Oh, and I brought you this from our room." He reached in his pocket and produced a chocolate bar.

My stomach growled at the sight and I quickly snatched it from him, tearing it open and snapping off a piece. I _did_ have chocolate with me but I finished my last bar awhile ago. Matt just rolled his eyes, grumbling something and then began picking up the books to take them back to the shelves.

I quickly gathered up my work and then started helping him put everything away. After we finished, we quietly made our way to the kitchens and got some food to eat.

By the time we made it back to our room, I could tell Matt was pretty tired. Dammit, why did he have to stay up late for me? I feel so guilty now. Matt grumbled something about going to bed, then quickly stripped down to his boxers, about to climb into bed.

I walked over to him quickly, and leaned close to his ear. "Thank you." I whispered and quickly kissed him on the cheek before retreating to my own bed, stripping down and climbing in.

The next morning, I ended up getting a short lecture from Matt, something about taking care of myself. I ignored most of it, although I did decide to go back and study in our room instead of the library again.

After classes, I went to get some more books and then went to our room to study. Matt was already in there, playing some game.

I sat on the floor and surrounded myself in books and papers and set to work. I didn't get to work for long though before Matt's game music got to me.

"Matt, can you shut that music off?" I asked but got no response. He always ignored me while he was playing and it drove me nuts. "Matt! Would you shut the fucking sound off? I can't concentrate!" I yelled at him. He mumbled something I didn't catch but didn't move. He was still ignoring me and I was getting pissed.

I stood up and stomped over to the tv, yelling, "Matt! Would you fucking listen to me?! I told you to turn that off!" I unplugged his game and tv together, making the screen go black. Matt just sat there for a moment, eyes wide and mouth open a bit. I turned and stalked back towards my spot on the floor and plopped back down.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" I heard Matt yell and I looked up to find him standing, glaring down at me. His eyes were blazing and his fists were clenched. "I hadn't saved for an hour, you asshole! Why did you just unplug it?"

I glared at him and stood, mad that I was getting yelled at and also because I wanted to go back to studying. "If you had've listened to me instead of ignoring me for that stupid game, you would've known that I wanted the sound off!"

"You didn't have to unplug it! Jesus, Mello! Would you take other people into consideration for once?!" He yelled right back.

"Shut the hell up, Matt! I think of you all the time, this is _my_ time! This is when _I_ really need to concentrate! I will be the best and I won't let even _you_ get in my way!" I screamed back at him.

"Oh, of course not! Because everything revolves around you, doesn't it, Mello?! Fuck you! I'm outta here!" Matt yelled back and stormed past me to the door.

"Yep, just run away like you always do! You're such a fucking coward!" I yelled back as the door slammed shut. I heard him yell something else but I couldn't hear it because I had grabbed a lamp and chucked it hard against the door. It shattered against the hard surface.

I yelled some more, even though I knew Matt couldn't hear me, until I finally calmed down a bit. I knew I had to get back to studying and I wasn't about to let that jerk get in my way. I sat back down and studied non-stop for the next while.

.

Eventually, Matt came back to the room. "Uh, hey." He said awkwardly. I just ignored him. "Did you get lots of studying done?" He tried after I gave no response.

I heard him sigh. "C'mon, Mells. Don't stay mad." I didn't look up but I did raise my eyebrows at this, although I doubt he could see.

"Isn't this the part where we kiss and makeup?" He said and I looked up to see him smirking.

I couldn't help but smirk back. "Come and kiss me then." I joked and he grinned. But what I wasn't expecting was him to walk up to me and bend down to kiss me. I kissed back but it only lasted a few seconds before he pulled back with a smirk.

I furrowed my brows at him. "What's wrong?" He asked, mimicking my frown.

"Uh, you smell kinda weird." I replied.

"Oh." He said awkwardly. "I was outside. Its probably just 'cause you're not use to smelling fresh air on me." He smirked again and I let out a small laugh. That wasn't the smell though. "Alright, time for bed." He announced and I sighed, starting to pack up my work. He began cleaning up the lamp and soon we were both in bed.

Kissing seemed to be getting much less awkward. It was still kinda weird but it kinda seemed less random and more.. I dunno, 'our thing', I guess. I really did hate fighting with Matt, but I think this was only the beginning. This week was probably going to be hell for us, but hopefully we would make it through.

Maybe with a few makeout sessions, we'll survive. I smirked to myself before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And the plot thickens! DUN DUN DUN! hehe Okay, no, but I really love this chapter! Just what sort of trouble will Matty get in? xD **

**Also, just a quick warning, next chapter the rating will be changed to M! :D Nothing major but enough for a rating change, I think! Anyway, enjoy!**

**-Carter**

* * *

**Matt's POV**

Okay so, honestly, I'm not sure what I'm doing anymore. Mello and I are friends- just friends. Nothing more, right? But lately, I'm just confused. For example- that day that I kissed Mello was just to shut him up. And at the time, that's all it was. But when I started thinking about it afterwards... I almost wanted to try it again.

The second time I kissed Mello, I just wanted to prove to myself that it still didn't mean anything to me... but I'll be honest, it gave me butterflies in my stomach and a warm feeling in my chest...

The other night when Mello kissed _me_, it was... I can't even find a word to describe it. It's like a part of me... wanted more, despite the fact that another part of me was practically screaming at me, telling me it's wrong...

Why did Mello have to kiss me like that? Was it maybe just payback? Or did it actually mean something to him? Did I... could I possibly like Mello? Wait, NO! No no no no no no! I couldn't... I mean, not only is Mello a guy, but we're best friends. I... if I did- hypothetically of course!- it might mess things up for us. If things didn't work out, then what? But I can't help but want something more...

No! I do not like Mello! This... it isn't right. A few hours of video games should clear my mind.

After classes were over for the day, I headed straight to my room and turned on my gamecube. I decided to play a game of Luigi's Mansion. I noticed after a while that Mello hadn't shown up yet. Well, it was an important week for him, what with tests and all. Mello had to be studying in the library. After playing for a couple of hours, I switched to Super Mario Sunshine.

I played for a few hours, even getting by the final boss in record time. I looked up at the clock, wondering when Mello would get back. It was already time for dinner. I paused my game and headed down to eat.

I ate alone. I thought about getting Mello, but I wasn't sure if he'd get mad at me for interrupting him. Well, okay, I'm just using that as an excuse because I was still feeling a little awkward around him at times. I headed back up, deciding I'd help Mello sneak some food out of the kitchens later on.

I played more of Luigi's Mansion when I was back in my room. After a couple more hours, I checked the time again. It was 8:39 p.m.

Since I hadn't been sleeping much lately, I was tired enough to crash right then and there. But I wanted to make sure Mello was back by 'lights out.' I sighed, turning off my gamecube and going over to Mello's bookshelf. I picked up a book at random and started reading. I couldn't really concentrate on it. It was getting boring and I was barely on page six. I put it back on the shelf and looked for something else.

I decided to go with a book that I saw Mello reading the other day. It turned out to be different poems by Poe. It's weird to think that Mello reads poetry... The first one there was something titled 'Alone'. It was actually pretty good, considering I wasn't really one for poetry. I continued to read more until I noticed that it was 9:45 and Mello still wasn't back. I was starting to get a little worried.

I put the book back and started playing my game boy. By the time I stopped, it was already 10:28. Why the hell was he taking so long? I got up, yawning, knowing that I should already be asleep by now. I grabbed a chocolate bar from Mello's desk and headed out the door, sighing. He really ought to quit overdoing it. He was already stressed out enough as it is.

I went down to the library where I found Mello, burying his nose in in multiple books, filling out papers, not even acknowledging that 'lights out' was about thirty minutes ago. I walked over to Mello and tapped on his shoulder. He didn't respond.

I got closer, leaning in, and said, "Mello!" He quickly turned around, and started looking at me.

"What?" He snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

I sighed and shuffled, awkwardly. "Mells, it's already after 10. You've been studying for like eight hours straight! Did you even eat?"

"Uhh..." Mello replied, biting his lip.

"Didn't think so," I said. "C'mon, I'll help you clean up and then we'll sneak into the kitchens for some grub. Oh, and I brought you this from our room." I got the chocolate bar I grabbed before leaving our room from my pocket.

Mello quickly grabbed the bar, his stomach growling. We put all the books away before going into the kitchens and grabbing some food for Mello. I have to say, sneaking in was way too easy. I was exhausted by the time we made our way back to our room.

"I'm goin' to bed," I grumbled. I stripped down to my boxers and was about to climb into bed when I felt someone close behind me.

"Thank you," I heard Mello whispering into my ear. He kissed me on the cheek and then walked away, quietly. I felt my face heat up as I felt my cheek with my hand on that one spot. Damn it, Mello. I climbed into bed, falling asleep, instantly.

When I woke up, I immediately started lecturing Mello. "You should really take better care of yourself, Mells," I said.

"Yeah, yeah," Mello replied.

"I'm serious. Don't be overworking yourself and staying up all night. You'll do just fine on your tests without all that. And skipping dinner, eating chocolate instead, is even worse. If I hadn't said anything last night, you wouldn't have had anything else to eat."

"Mmhmmm." Okay, so now he was ignoring me. How wonderful.

We went to our classes that day, as usual, which was mostly just studying along with filling out a few worksheets. I didn't really pay that much attention in our classes, but it didn't really matter. I knew most of the material, anyways.

When I got back to our room from classes, I turned the Game Cube on and started playing a Zelda game. I love it for gamecube... Mello came in at some point with some books and started studying with everything spread out on the floor. Well, at least this way he wouldn't miss dinner.

After a while, Mello said something but I wasn't really paying any attention. I was getting close to the end of the level so I'd finally be able to save my progress soon. "Matt! Will you shut the fucking sound off? I can't concentrate!" Mello was yelling.

"After I beat this..." I mumbled.

"Matt! Would you fucking listen to me?! I told you to turn that off!"

Without warning, he unplugged my game and the TV. I stared at the black screen for a moment, dumbfounded. What the fuck?! I told him I'd turn it off _after_ I finished that level! Now _none_ of my progress was saved! I spent all that time playing JUST SO I COULD DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN?! Damn you, Mello! What the hell did I do to deserve this?!

I stood up, glaring down at Mello who was now sitting on the floor with all his books and papers. I almost wanted to start ripping up his damn notes so _he_ could write them all over again! See how he likes it!

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" I shouted. I clenched my fists as Mello looked up at me. "I hadn't saved for an hour, you asshole! Why did you just unplug it?"

Mello stood up, glaring back and yelled, "If you had've listened to me instead of ignoring me for that stupid game, you would've known that I wanted the sound off!"

"You didn't have to unplug it!" Why couldn't he just understand?! I love these games as much as he loves winning. Maybe even more! "Jesus, Mello! Would you take other people into consideration for once?!"

"Shut the hell up, Matt! I think of you all the time, this is _my_ time! This is when _I_ really need to concentrate! I will be the best and I won't let even _you_ get in my way!" He was practically screaming at me, now.

Damn Mello and those god damned ranks of his! That's all he ever fucking cares about, anymore!

"Oh, of course not!" I yelled. "Because everything revolves around you, doesn't it, Mello?! Fuck you! I'm outta here!" I ran past him, over to the door. He yelled back as I opened the door.

"Yep, run away like you always do! You're such a fucking coward!"

I walked out, slamming the door behind me.

"Why did I even _consider_ liking him?!" I shouted as I heard something smash against the door. Another fucking lamp, I bet. Then I saw someone looking at me, poking their head outside their cracked open door, with a confused look on their face.

"What the hell are _you_ staring at?!" I shouted. "Mind your own damn business!" The kid quickly retreated, closing their door.

I was furious. Not only because of my game, not only because we were now fighting, not only because of what he said... It was because, deep down, I knew he was right. I was being a coward... I was running away from a problem that could have been easily resolved if only I'd listened to him.

I was pissed because I knew I was wrong to say that he never takes others into consideration. He may be an asshole sometimes, but he was telling the truth when he said he's always thinking about me. Like when he just wants me to get some homework done, or when he wakes me up so I don't miss breakfast, or when he brought me a muffin even though he really didn't have to... I hate that even now, he's right! Ugh!

I kept on walking, not really paying any attention at all to where I was going. I was just so... pissed off! After a while, I found myself outside. I still kept going, walking by the solid brick wall belonging to Wammy's house. I rounded a corner and ran into someone. They smelled awful, whoever it was.

"Watch it," I hissed. I was a few feet away when he spoke up, stopping me in my tracks.

"Hey, man," he said. "You look stressed."

"You have no fucking idea," I said, turning around. Now I had a better look at him. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was a little taller than me, but looked like he was at least a year or two younger. He was holding a lit cigarette and I realized that that was why I thought he smelled so bad. He took a drag from the cigarette and blew some smoke out in my direction. I choked on the smoke that invaded my lungs.

"Want one?" He asked, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"No, thank you," I said, quickly.

"Come on, just take one."

"No. I don't smoke."

"Just try it," he insisted. "I promise it helps relieve some stress."

"..."

I couldn't just start smoking, could I? Of course not! I mean, what would Mello say? Wait, no! Screw Mello! I don't need his approval, now do I? If I wanted to try a cigarette out of curiosity, I'd have a freaking cigarette!

"Sure," I said.

The guy grinned, pulling a cigarette out of the pack. Then he put the pack back I'm his pocket before pinching the butt of the cigarette. Why did he have to pinch it? He must have noticed my questioning look because he explained.

"It's a menthol," he said. "You gotta break the little ball on the inside."

I just nodded, not really sure what the hell a menthol was. He lit the cigarette and held it out for me to take. I hesitantly reached for it and grabbed it. Slowly, I placed the cigarette to my lips. I inhaled, feeling the smoke in my throat. It was a sort of... almost a burning feeling. I started to choke on it, unable to handle the feeling. The boy just started laughing at me.

"Don't swallow it," he said. I raised a brow at him. "A lot of people pretty much swallow the smoke, even a little, when they first try a cigarette. Just breathe in and out. Don't breathe in too much."

I nodded, a little unsure of what he meant. I did it again, still getting that awful feeling in my throat, although it wasn't as bad this time. By my fourth drag, it was a lot easier. It sort of tasted a little... minty? It was weird- definitely not what I was expecting from a cigarette. He was right though, I did feel a lot better.

"Why is it... minty?" I asked, frowning.

"Told you, it's a menthol. It's smoother than other cigarettes."

Smoother? Whatever.

"Want one more?" He asked, noticing that I was finished with the cigarette I had been smoking. I shrugged, knowing that I shouldn't, but also knowing that it wouldn't make a difference, now.

"Sure," I said. He handed me another one, pinching it again and lighting it. This one was easier to smoke, now. It still felt kinda weird, but it wasn't bad. And it really did get rid of some stress, I'll admit.

"Thanks," I said as I finished the cigarette. I snuffed it out in the grass with my feet.

"Any time," he said. "Hey, you wanna stick around for a little while? You don't have anywhere to be, do you?"

I thought about it for a moment. Well, Mello was probably still pissed off at me so I figured I'd just stay a little longer. It couldn't hurt, right?

"Nah," I muttered. "I don't have anywhere to be right now."

He just nodded and said, "Hey, what's your name?"

"... Matt," I quietly answered.

"Cool. I'm Olson."

Weird name... I just nodded, not really saying anything. After a while, two more people showed up. One of them had scraggly black hair that went down to his chin and green eyes. The other was a girl with brown hair tied back and brown eyes.

"Hey," the girl said. "Who's this, Olson?" She asked, nodding towards me.

"Matt," he answered for me.

She nodded and said, "What's up, Ginger?" I guess she would have called me that whether she knew my name or not. I didn't say anything. "You don't talk a whole lot, do you?" I still didn't say anything. I had an almost bad feeling about these guys.

"Well," the girl continued, "The name's K. Just K." I nodded. "And this," she said, pointing to the other guy, "is Jake."

I waved at them and quickly put my hand back down.

"You smoke?" She asked.

I was going to shake my head but stopped when Olson said, "He does, now." K just laughed. I looked down, feeling kind of awkward and a little out of place.

"What about drinking?" I quickly shook my head no.

"Matt's gonna hang out with us today," Olson said. Jake nodded while K said "Ok."

We just sat there for awhile, well I did, while everyone else talked away and smoked cigarettes. After a while, I joined in on their conversation and was actually getting along pretty well with them. I accepted another cigarette or two, the smoke not even bothering me anymore. After a while, I decided I should be going soon when I noticed it was getting kinda late. Everyone said bye as I left.

I headed back inside. Before I left, I looked up, noticing that from our bedroom window, you could practically see what I was doing. And I knew it was our window because I could see my goggles resting on the window seal. Our bedroom was on the second floor, so it'd be easy to see me from there. I decided not to worry about it just yet. When I was inside, I found a clock that said it was already 6:15 p.m. I went to the cafeteria to get some food.

I ate some spaghetti, not really paying attention to it, though. My movements were automatic as I replayed today's events over and over again in my head. It was weird, really. I never thought I'd be the type of person who'd be into smoking...

After enough time passed, I realized that it was time to leave the cafeteria and also that I'd finished eating a long time ago. I went to return my tray and decided to walk around in the halls.

Okay, so I was still a little paranoid about going back to Mello. But can you really blame me? After all I'd said to him... I felt really... guilty. Not only that, Mello knows how to hold a grudge. I didn't want things to be bad between us. I settled on going to the library where I went to my usual spot to play my game boy. I saw Near there, as usual, solving a puzzle while holding on to some toy robot. We said our hello to each other and I just sat down and played my game.

After a while, Near actually started a conversation. "Matt, you are aware of the fact that you smell of cigarettes, are you not?" He asked.

I froze, not even caring for a moment that it caused me to lose a life in my game.

"... W... what are you talking about, Near?" I said nervously, biting my lip.

"Have you been doing inappropriate activities, Matt?" He said, clearly knowing that I was just playing dumb.

"... define inappropriate?"

Near sighed. "I believe," he said, putting his puzzle pieces all in a little box and closing it, "that it is almost time for bed." He stood up, closing the box, still holding his toy. "I assume that I'll be seeing you again soon?" He asked. I nodded. "Very well. Please be careful, Matt."

"...right.." I muttered.

We both left the library and I headed over to my room. When I checked a clock hanging in a wall, it said 9:54. I walked slowly over to the room. Then I remembered that when I was smoking and hanging out with those other kids, anyone could see me, had they been looking through a window.

I started to panic a little as I walked quickly through the hallways, hoping that Mello didn't see me. When I was back in our room, I saw a shattered lamp on the floor. I stepped over the broken pieces of glass, closing the door behind me. I relaxed just a little when I saw that he was sitting on the floor still, and nowhere near the window.

Mello was still studying. I nervously swallowed and said, "Uh, hey." He ignored me. "Did you get lots of studying done?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation. He still ignored me.

I sighed. "C'mon, Mells. Don't stay mad." Still, I got no response. I smirked and said, "Isn't this the part where we kiss and makeup?"

Mello looked up at me and smirked right back. "Come and kiss me then," he said. I grinned, knowing that he was joking.

I knew he was kidding, but that didn't stop me from actually doing it. I walked over to Mello and bent down to his level. I gently placed my lips against his, trying my best to ignore the warmth that spread through my chest and the bubbly feeling in my stomach as he kissed back. I quickly pulled away, still smirking because I knew Mello might spazz out about it again.

Mello frowned, furrowing his eyebrows at me. It couldn't be because of that kiss... I mean, we've kissed plenty of times by now. I frowned, asking, "What's wrong?"

"Uh, you smell kinda weird," Mello said. Shit! Shit shit shit! Why couldn't he tell that it was cigarettes? He'd realize it sooner or later! I guess I could just count myself lucky for now.

"Oh," I said, coming up with a quick excuse. "I was outside. It's probably just 'cause you're not used to smelling fresh air on me." I smirked again and Mello laughed. God, what a crappy excuse. That was too close. "Alright, time for bed," I announced, changing the subject. Mello put all his stuff up while I cleaned up the shattered pieces of lamp.

Was it just me, or was kissing Mello starting to feel more... natural? Was this something we'd be doing from now on? Well, it beats fighting. I still feel a little... strange about it all. And that should be the least of my worries right now.

What if Mello finds out about me smoking? I... I kinda want to try it again, but I know that I shouldn't. If I keep doing it, Mello will eventually catch me. Then what would happen? He'd kill me. That's not something that can be fixed by confused kisses.

What should I do?

* * *

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9! As promised, the rating has been changed ;) Nothing major but just a forewarning. Enjoy! :D**

**-Carter**

* * *

Matt's POV

The next day was... interesting, I guess you can say. I went to classes as usual, which mostly consisted of me playing my game boy. I guess that since I do this all the time and still get high marks on my tests, the teachers see no point in confiscating my games anymore.

During classes, though, I noticed that Mello was even more stressed out than usual. Frankly, I was starting to get a little worried about him. I mean, he skipped lunch just so he'd have more time to study. He was never _this_ determined to beat Near before. I offered to get him some chocolate when he was still studying during lunch and he told me to go away! He declined chocolate. _Declined chocolate!_ I was really worried about him...

After classes were over, he went straight to his desk with a ton of books and papers all over the place as he studied non-stop for hours. By the time it was 6pm, I had to remind him that it was time for dinner. Even then, he didn't want to stop studying.

"Mells," I said, "I mean it. You can continue studying _after_ we eat. Now c'mon, let's go eat."

"Not yet," he said, writing down more notes. Was that... he was taking math notes? Since when has Mello found it necessary to take notes in math?! He's taking this way too seriously. "Just... a little... longer."

"Mells, you sound just like me when I don't wanna stop playing my video games. Go down to dinner, now. You'll regret it later if you don't."

"No."

"Damn it, Mello! Now!" I shouted. He looked up at me for the first time today. I imagine I either looked really worried or stressed out beyond belief.

"..." He opened his mouth to say something but then stopped.

"Mello, please," I begged. "I'm worried about you."

"... alright..." he muttered.

When we were down in the cafeteria, we had pizza. Mello was practically swallowing his food whole.

"Mello, slow down!" I scolded.

"Ouch!"

"What?" I asked, giving him a concerned look.

"Fuckin' pizza... burned my mouth..."

"Then slow down." I repeated.

"But... but I have to keep studying, Matty. I can't keep losing... I-I have to beat Near this time- I have to!"

"Mells, I understand," I said calmly, placing my hand on his, ignoring how he was starting to blush. "But, just please... calm down. You're gonna choke on your food. Your notes will still be there when you get back."

He gave a hesitant nod and started to eat his food at a regular pace. When we finally finished eating, we scraped and headed back to our room. And just like that, he was going at it, non-stop, once again. I sighed.

I turned on my gamecube and put the volume on high to see if I'd get a reaction. Nothing. It's as if he didn't even hear it! I considered going outside to see if Olson was out there so I could smoke another cigarette instead of worrying so much. I decided to stay here though for two reasons. Reason one: I don't know if he'd be out there at this time. Reason two: I shouldn't leave Mello just to go smoking. It's not like I was already addicted, right? Well, now that I think about it, I kinda want more cigarettes...

After playing for a few more hours, I looked up at the clock, seeing that it was already 9:00. We'd have to go to sleep in about an hour. I sighed, saving my game and turning it off.

"Mello?" I said. I don't think he heard me. "Mells." Nothing. "Mello!" I shouted.

"Huh?" Mello looked over at me.

"Take a break. Play a game with me."

Mello shook his head and went back to working. "I don't have time for games," he said. I frowned and stood up from my spot on the floor.

"Mello, relax."

"No... have to beat Near..."

"But why does it even matte-"

"Because it does!" He snapped back.

I was completely silent for a moment. I quietly walked over to Mello until I was right behind him.

"Just... spend a little time with me..." I muttered. Why was I suddenly feeling so hurt and- dare I say- jealous? Mello barely paid any attention to me today and it was... driving me a little insane.

"I..." for a moment, I thought he'd say yes to me. "... don't have time for games..." he mumbled.

Okay. So, I'll admit that what I did next... let's just say I wasn't really thinking before stupidly acting on impulse. In my defense, I blame my sudden jealousy.

I bent over and whispered, "You don't even have enough time for me, Mells?" right into his ear. I noticed him shivering a little before snapping his head up to look back at me. My face was only a few inches away from Mello's and I noticed a faint blush lighting his cheeks.

I grinned and leaned in, kissing him gently on the lips. He instantly relaxed and kissed back. This was all it took to calm him down? If so, I'd gladly do it again. But how long can I keep him from those damn books of his?

My question was answered when Mello suddenly pulled away from me and went back to work. I glared at him, deciding that I would not give up, no matter what it takes. I grabbed his chair and flipped him around, surprising myself with my own strength.

"M-Matty?!"

I crashed my lips into Mello's in, yet another, kiss. He kissed back again. When I felt him start to pull away, I placed my hands on the back of his head, running my fingers through his hair and pulling him in even closer. I felt two arms wrapping themselves around me, going over my neck and shoulders.

I felt my face and my chest heat up as I slowly slid my eyelids closed. I wasn't thinking about the fact that I was kissing another guy or the fact that it was my best friend. I was kissing Mello, and the thought of it was anything but wrong at the time. We finally pulled away, panting a little.

"M-Matty..." Mello stuttered. "I... have to... h-have to... study..."

I shook my head no and dove in for one more kiss. When Mello kissed back, I slipped my tongue out and ran it across his bottom lip. To my surprise, he parted his lips, allowing me access. I dipped my tongue in and explored his mouth. Mello tasted like chocolate and... pizza. It was an odd combination, but I wasn't complaining. I heard that the taste of cigarettes stays for quite a while and I hoped that wasn't the case here. Our tongues met, fighting for dominance, with Mello winning of course.

I got closer, feeling a heat rise in the pit of my stomach as I placed my knee on Mello's chair, right between his thighs. When I leaned in even more I felt, and heard, him moaning into the kiss. I started to feel something poking at my leg. Curious, I broke away from Mello and looked down to see a rather noticeable lump forming in his pants. I couldn't help but just smirk.

"I-I..." Mello placed his hands in that one spot and looked away, still panting a little and blushing deeply. The sight of him like this... it made me want to keep going. "M-Matt... I... have to finish my homework. Cut it out."

"You gonna take notes like that?" I teased before laughing.

"..." Mello just glared at me. I wonder what was going on in his mind right now...?

Once again, I acted on impulse, without thinking. Like I said, I was not gonna give up until he stopped studying for the night. I got down on my knees in front of Mello and quickly unbuttoned his tight jeans.

"Matt..?"

I ignored him as I unzipped his pants and pulled them off, along with his boxers, throwing them down onto the floor next to his chair. I placed my hands on his hips, only having a vague idea of what I was going to do next. He already had an erection and I knew that there was no turning back, now.

I hovered over his erection, my mouth only inches away. "M... Matty? W-what're you- hah! Nngh..." He tried, yet failed, to hold back any moans as I put my mouth around the tip. Okay, so this felt- and tasted- kinda weird. But it wasn't that bad... Hearing Mello moan like that made it worth it.

I swirled my tongue around the tip, hoping that this felt good for him. He was still moaning, so I had to assume that it did. I was pretty much experimenting, unsure of how to do this, but it must have seemed like I knew what I was doing. I ran my tongue across the slit.

"Matt!"

Mello fisted his hands in my hair as he tried to pull me in further. I obliged, going just a little deeper, accidentally scraping my teeth lightly as I went down. Mello shivered. I started to suck, hearing even louder moans than before. I tried to go deeper, but I almost started gagging so I pulled back just a little. I bobbed my head up and down, still holding Mello's hips in place as I felt him start to buck.

"Matt... Matty..."

I went on, keeping the same pace, bobbing my head for a few minutes as I felt my own pants growing tighter.

"Matt... I'm gonna... M...at... Matt!"

He never finished his warning as I felt a hot, sticky wetness filling my mouth. It tasted really salty, some of it reaching the back of my throat. I finally pulled away, choking a little on the cum in my throat. Mello continued to spill out onto my t-shirt. I fell back on my ass, leaning on my hands for support as I panted heavily, trying to stop as my chokes were reduced to coughing.

"Matty!" Mello called out as he got onto his knees in front of me. He placed his hands on my shoulders, holding me up. "Matty, I'm sorry! Are you okay?!"

I nodded quickly as I finally stopped coughing. "... Thank you..." he muttered, kissing me on the cheek. I nodded again, my breathing starting to calm down some more.

He looked down and noticed my little... 'problem'. I quickly stood up, turning around so it wasn't all that noticeable.

"Matt?"

"Just relax for the rest if the night..." I muttered awkwardly. "Please."

"Matt?"

I went into the bathroom right away, locking the door behind me. What did I just do?! Does this count as 'running away'? I didn't know what else to do! I heard a knock on the bathroom door. When I didn't do anything, I heard Mello speaking on the other side.

"You too..."

I jumped into a cold shower, deciding to just get rid of my problem that way. When I finally got out, I went into the room with a towel around my waist. I saw Mello laying down in bed with his back to me. I went over to him and placed a small kiss on his temple, then I got dressed. It was about 9:28 p.m. I decided to go outside and see if Olson or anyone else was out there. Because one thing was for sure- I really needed a cigarette right about now.

* * *

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mello's POV**

The crunch was on. It was already Wednesday, my last day to study! I had to make sure everything was perfect. I had to know _everything_! During classes I took notes like crazy. I made sure I had every little thing written down.

I skipped lunch so I could go over everything and make sure it was all perfect. Matt came and disturbed me at one point but I barely acknowledged his presence. I had to keep working. When classes were finally over, I packed all my stuff and made sure everything was good to go.

I quickly rushed back to the room and plopped down at my desk and quickly spread all my papers out, ready for a long night of studying. I quickly organized everything by subject and then set to work.

I'm not sure how much time passed before I heard Matt call me, saying something about dinner.

"Mells, I mean it. You can continue studying _after_ we eat. Now c'mon, let's go eat." He said in a stern voice.

"Not yet." I replied quickly, rewriting a few math problems. "Just... a little... longer."

"Mells, you sound just like me when I don't wanna stop playing my video games. Go down to dinner, now. You'll regret it later if you don't." Matt demanded.

"No."

"Damn it, Mello! Now!" He shouted and I quickly looked up at him. His hair was messy, fists clenched and his eyes were wide and full of emotion. I felt bad…

"..." I tried to say something but I didn't really know _what_ to say.

"Mello, please, I'm worried about you." Dammit. I shouldn't be making him worry, he doesn't deserve that.

"... alright..." I said quietly as I got up from my chair.

We made our way downstairs and collected a few slices of the pizza they were serving. I was pretty hungry, I have to admit but I really wanted to get back to studying. I did feel bad for making Matt worry but I also knew he didn't fully understand.

Plus, I'm sure he'd forgive me after the tests were done and I finally beat Near! I began eating really quickly, trying to scarf it down as quick as possible so I could go back to studying.

"Mello, slow down!" Matt commanded.

"Ouch!" Some really hot pizza sauce burned the top of my mouth.

"What?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Fuckin' pizza... burned my mouth..." I mumbled slightly.

"Then slow down."

"But... but I have to keep studying, Matty. I can't keep losing... I-I have to beat Near this time- I have to!" I tried to reason with him.

"Mells, I understand," He started, looking at me with concerned eyes and placed his hand over the one I had resting on the table. I felt myself blushing. "But, just please... calm down. You're gonna choke on your food. Your notes will still be there when you get back."

I nodded and went back to eating at a slower pace. We finally finished, took our trays back and returned to our room. I quickly found my place once again at my desk, burying myself in my notes.

I was in my own world, like nothing could break me out. I was soaking up all the knowledge like a sponge. I had to learn everything and I knew I would. I was completely in focus for, I think, hours.

Finally, something broke me out of my focus, Matt calling me. "Huh?" I looked up over at him.

"Take a break. Play a game with me." He replied.

I shook my head and turned back to my notes. "I don't have time for games."

"Mello, relax." He told me.

"No... have to beat Near..."

"But why does it even matte-"

"Because it does!" I snapped back, interrupting him.

Matt was silent for a moment before I heard him speak again, quietly, and from right behind me. "Just... spend a little time with me..."

"I..." I hesitated for a moment. "... don't have time for games..." I tried to focus on my work again.

"You don't even have enough time for me, Mells?" He whispered and I could feel his breath on my ear. My face instantly began to heat up and I shivered. I turned to look at him, a little confused.

He kissed me then, gently. I was expecting it now, actually. I kissed back a little but I knew he was only trying to distract me from my work. I pulled away and quickly turned to go back to my work.

Suddenly, my chair was spun and I looked up at Matt with a surprised look. He was looking back with a glare but the look was almost just… determined.

"M-Matty?!" I barely got it out before his lips were back on mine. Harder this time but god, it felt good! I tried to pull away again, knowing I had to get back to work but he laced his fingers into my hair, holding me close. I finally gave in and wrapped my arms tentatively around his back.

After a few moments, we finally pulled away, panting a little. "M-Matty... I... have to... h-have to... study..." He shook his head and kissed me again. This time deeper, slipping his tongue into my mouth and it sent my head spinning.

My stomach was erupting in butterflies, it felt so good. He _tasted_ so good. I wasn't expecting it but aside from the obvious pizza taste that still lingered, there was something that was just pure… Matt. Our tongues mingled, colliding and battling. I finally gained control of the kiss as I held him tighter to me.

I felt his knee force its way between my thighs to rest on the chair. Dammit, I was getting turned on. His leg was just lightly brushing my crotch but that plus the electricity flowing through me from our kissing was definitely enough. I tried to hold back but I let a few moans escape me. I really hopped Matt wouldn't be able to feel just how tight my pants were getting.

Suddenly, he pulled away and looked down. Shit! "I-I..." I tried but quickly just put my hands over myself and looked away, panting and blushing furiously. "M-Matt... I... have to finish my homework. Cut it out." I found my voice.

"You gonna take notes like that?" He said and laughed. Bastard.

"..." I glared at him. Then he did something very unexpected. He got up and knelt in front of me, his hands going to the front of my jeans and undoing the button. He couldn't be! Would Matt really do this?

My heart was pounding so hard and I couldn't peel my eyes away from him. I was getting harder by the second, just thinking about what was happening. He couldn't be serious, could he?

"Matt..?" I spoke softly, but he just unzipped my pants and began tugging them off. He took them and my boxers off completely. Part of me told myself to make him stop but to be completely honest, I didn't really want him to….

He placed his hands on my hips, just sitting there, my erection inches away from his mouth. "M... Matty? W-what're you- hah! Nngh..." I tried but my words broke into a moan as he took my tip into his mouth.

He continued to move his tongue, probably just experimenting around, but it felt so good! I was moaning like crazy, I knew, but I couldn't stop. Although I don't think either of us wanted me to. He ran his tongue along my slit, making me cry out his name and fist my hands in his hair and push him down.

He went farther down, scraping me with his teeth a little, causing me to shiver. I let out a loud moan as he took more of me into his mouth. It felt so good! I tried bucking my hips up a bit but he held me down tightly so I couldn't. He bobbed his head up and down, sending me into bliss.

"Matt... Matty..." I moaned, biting and releasing my lip. I knew I was close, I could feel the familiar sensation coiling. "Matt... I'm gonna... M...at... Matt!" I tried to warn him but I released into his mouth before I could finish.

He pulled away as I was still climaxing and fell right back onto the floor, and broke into a coughing fit. "Matty!" I called out and quickly hopped of the chair to kneel in front of him. I placed my hands of his shoulders. "Matty, I'm sorry! Are you okay?!"

He nodded after a moment and finally stopped coughing. We were silent for a moment but I finally leaned in and whispered, "... Thank you..." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he nodded again, still trying to catch his breath.

I looked down and noticed that he was also a little turned on. I wouldn't mind returning the favor… especially after that. But he stood up quickly and turned around away from me.

"Matt?"

"Just relax for the rest if the night…" He said quietly. "Please."

"Matt?" I tried again. He rushed into the bathroom. I quickly grabbed my boxers and pulled them on and walked up to the bathroom door. I knocked, not really expecting a response but hoping nonetheless.

When I didn't get one, I spoke, "You too..." I went back over and sat on my bed. Wow. Just wow. I can't believe what just happened but it was amazing. I know Matt was only trying to calm me down, get me to stop studying and relax for a while but he didn't have to go that far… But he did anyway.

I heard the shower come on and sighed. I guess he wouldn't be coming out for awhile. That's probably a good thing. What would we even say to each other after that? I will not let things get awkward between us, but its probably best to just leave things alone for tonight.

But the way his lips felt on me.. and the way he kissed me- oh my god! I smiled to myself. I don't really know what's going to happen now, but I have a good feeling- and no, its not just my post orgasmic feeling.

I sat at my desk, deciding to do a bit more studying, just to make sure everything was in my head. I swore I wouldn't overdo it though. I kept listening and when I heard the water turn off, I quickly got up and went to climb into bed. I faced the wall, how I usually slept and closed my eyes.

I heard Matt come out and I continued to pretend to be asleep. I heard him approach my bed and then he placed a soft kiss to my temple. I smiled a little. I heard him do some shuffling around and then I heard the door click.

I quickly turned over, brows furrowed, to look around the room. Where the hell was he going? I looked at the clock. Its almost curfew! Where would he be going at this time? He always tells me where he's going.. Although he did think I was sleeping…

Maybe he just needs to think things over.. Just needs a break from the room. I sighed and lay back down. I didn't think I'd be getting much sleep tonight but I had to try. Tomorrow is the first day of testing and I have to do perfectly!

I will admit, Matt did help me to relax.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
